Siriusly
by Alania Black
Summary: November Challenge Month Day 4, Learning when to take Sirius seriously.


Last year it was The Official Unwritten Slash Month, this year it's the Official Challenge Month. The similarities? A month of fics by one author. The difference? This time, YOU are in control.

Each fic will be written based on a challenge. This can be any type of challenge, from a single word to a full-blown challenge. The rules are simple, they must be Harry Potter and they must be slash. So get involved, get reviewing and together we'll make November the Challenge Month.

(Challenges can be submitted either via Reviews or PMs. If your submission is anonymous, please leave an email address so I can contact you if I chose to write your fic, this address will also be kept private.)

Challenge 4: Learning when to take Sirius seriously, from Werewitch.

Siriusly. (I know, I know, evil pun. It does, unfortunately, fit the fic, so live with it, people!)

When Remus woke up on Christmas morning with a sprig of Mistletoe hanging over his head and a note on his chest that simply read:

"Moony, thought you could do with the help. Merry Christmas! Sirius x"

He groaned and flopped back into the bed. Sirius and his pranks, he thought angrily, were really going to get him killed one day. It was Christmas, and Remus had apparently been turned into a walking Christmas kissing booth.

"Sirius, when I find you, I am going to kill you." Remus promised under his breath as he pulled the covers up over his head.

"Remus! Wake up, it's a bright sunny Christmas morning! There's snow, and presents, and James and I filched some warm Butterbeer and loads of Christmas morning snacks from the kitchens!" Sirius yelled, bouncing onto Remus' bed and pulling the covers down from his face. Remus' eyes widened in horror, realising that Sirius' face being so close could only mean that he was within the field of the Mistletoe. Sirius' eyes followed Remus gaze, giggling in childish happiness. "Oh yeah, you like my present?" Sirius asked, looking delighted and strangely nervous at him.

"Sirius, I hate being near people, I loathe that kind of intimacy with strangers and kissing has always and will always be a private, important thing for me, and you've turned me… You've… Did you _really _think I'd like this?" Remus said impassionedly.

"Well… I like it!" Sirius declared, winking lecherously and leaning down, kissing Remus before the boy had a chance to even register his intentions.

When Sirius finally pulled away, after putting far more time, and _tongue_, into the kiss than strictly necessary, he bounced off the bed and threw clothes at Remus.

"Come on, up, up!" He chided and swirled out in a whirl of clothes and curtains.

Remus shook his head, a laugh issuing from lips even as he tried to ignore passion-shaken hands.

The second time Sirius kissed him, they'd been sitting on the couch opening gifts. James had Lily curled on his lap on the other couch and Peter had claimed the chair before Remus had arrived, meaning he was forced to sit on the couch beside Sirius and avoid touching him as much as possible. This plan, unfortunately, failed, as Sirius leaned across Remus to pass Peter a gift and could not move back again, the Mistletoe trapping him within the boundaries of it's field until he'd kissed Remus.

He started with a soft, whispering pressure, that teased the edges of Remus' lips until they parted unconsciously and a whimper escaped him. Sirius took this as some kind of a signal, because he was suddenly pressing much closer, one hand slipping into honey-gold hair and the other cupping Remus neck and his tongue squirmed between his lips and he pressed Remus back into the couch in a hungry kiss. He finally pulled back several minutes later, leaving Remus flushed and panting on the couch.

"Mmm, Moony, you just get better and better." He growled huskily, licking his lips before leaning back. Peter just laughed - James was too busy kissing Lily to notice.

The third time Sirius kissed Remus, they were on their own in the Common Room. James had volunteered to fetch lunch, taking Lily along to show him the sights. Peter, as always, tagged along. Remus had been happily reading the book his parents had sent him when Sirius had literally landed in his lap.

"Oops, sorry Moony! Didn't see you there." Sirius excused himself, before gazing up at his gift. "Wow, we're having a lot of luck today, eh Moony?" he laughed again, before moving closer to kiss him.

Remus was quick enough to stop him this time, putting a hand in his way. "Sirius! Stop it! Surely you at least know the spell to end the field, we don't have to keep on doing this?"

"No, there's no failsafe on this one. I made sure of it." Sirius grinned wickedly at him as he divulged this piece of information, before bending a kissing the startled man.

This time, one hand slid under Remus' shirt, teasing at a nipple as he continued the kiss. Remus gasped into Sirius mouth, tearing his own lips away and dumping Sirius on the floor, fleeing to the Dorms.

Sirius followed Remus, grasping his wrist anxiously.

"Remus? I'm sorry! I… Remus…"

"Sorry? Sorry for what? For attaching this mistletoe to me even though you haven't tried to get anyone to kiss me and the only one I've kissed is you. Sorry for constantly bumping into me? Sorry for nearly stripping me right there and having your wicked way with me?" Remus yelled.

"Well… Now that you mention it, no, not really. I am sorry I didn't get to, though."

"What?" Remus hissed, eyes narrowing at him.

"Why do you think I did it, Remus? James and Peter knew, that's why only I came near you. I've kept you up here so no one else could kiss you. I… I like you, Remus…"

"Like me? You like me?"

"Well, actually, I love you. And I really _do_ want to havce my wicked way with you."

Remus took a while to understand this. "And you couldn't just _tell_ me?" Remus finally exclaimed in exasperation.

"Well, this way was a lot more fun."

Remus sighed, before laughing and kissing him.

"One day, your pranks are going to get you into serious trouble."

"But not today?" Sirius asked.

"No, Padfoot, not today."


End file.
